


Кодекс Холмсов

by Shae



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Майкрофт провожает Берти домой после визита к врачу. Они разговаривают.(Кроссовер с сериалом BBC Sherlock. Таймлайн — после второго сезона. Майстрад здесь тончайше-легчайший, микроскопический, для того, чтобы его разглядеть, потребуется, по меньшей мере, лупа. И все же.))





	Кодекс Холмсов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecat_13145](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/gifts), [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Code of the Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691571) by [thecat_13145](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145). 



> Переведено на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF Jeeves and Wooster 2019 с огромным удовольствием.

— Я имею в виду — да пропади оно пропадом! Пусть это всего лишь бумажка, но кое-что она да значит!

Майкрофт улыбнулся, помогая Бертраму Вустеру дойти по тротуару до ожидавшего их автомобиля.

— Я сказал Дживcу, я так прямо ему и сказал: «Если хочешь, чтобы никто не знал, так тому и быть, у них там, в этих местах, есть профессиональные свидетели. Прошвырнемся до Бетнал-Грин, сделаем свои дела и сунем документ в сейф. Единственный человек, кто может ее там найти, это моя кузина Анджела, а она будет разочарована только от того, что не заграбастает все ставки в клубе «Губная помада». Но я этого хочу. Она — наша безопасность. Она значит, что Фло, которая удивительно похожа на свою двоюродную бабку Агату и на свою же приемную тетку Флоренс, если уж на то пошло, не откажет Дживсу от моей постели, когда случится худшее. — Слезящиеся голубые глаза обратились к Майкрофту. — Я знаю, знаю, что ты скажешь: скорее ад станет самым популярным местом отдыха, чем ты и вся остальная семья позволят этому случиться, но я просто вспомнил беднягу Киппера. Они с Роки тридцать лет прожили вместе, больше, чем люди обычно живут в браке, но семья все равно не подпустила его к Роки, когда конец был уже близок. Иногда я гадаю… — Седая голова вдруг дернулась вверх, будто на ниточке. — Ну и ну, прошу прощения. Распинаюсь тут о своих проблемах и даже не спросил, как у тебя-то дела?

— Все нормально, — ответил Майкрофт, не сводя глаз с автомобиля. Рядом стояла Антея, печатая что-то на своем «блэкберри». Майкрофт согласился с просьбой Дживса «сопроводить мистера Вустера на встречу, а затем благополучно доставить домой» главным образом потому, что был уверен: ни Берти, ни Дживс и не помыслят упомянуть в разговоре Шерлока. Тот давний позор, который навлекла на семью попытка самоубийства, заставит их промолчать, а Берти если уж не в уме, то в доброте нельзя было отказать однозначно.

— Все в порядке в датском королевстве? Ведь то… э-э-эм… небольшое недоразумение разрешилось.

— С мисс Райли все еще разбираются, но, к счастью, у людей короткая память. Наисвежайшие новости сообщают, что у члена парламента от Тоттл-ин-зе-Волд роман с секретаршей.

Берти фыркнул.

— Тоже мне новость! Как по мне, все они этим занимаются. Джинджер Уинсоп — ты слишком молод, чтобы его помнить, — со своей вообще сбежал. Гораздо больше всех впечатлило, когда он — прошу заметить, на публике! — согласился со всем, что утверждала его уважаемая оппонентка и призвал избирателей отдать голоса за нее. А потом взял и удалился в закат со своей Магнолией, оставив Бертрама в самой гуще неприятностей.

Они дошли до машины. Берти приподнял шляпу, приветствуя Антею, а она наградила его редкой улыбкой. Берти был всеобщим любимцем, начиная от Антеи и заканчивая миссис Голд, той самой тираншей, что ведала чаем. В последовавшие за кончиной Шерлока недели, когда все остальные почитали за счастье получить к чаю хоть простую галету, Берти, пока он ожидал Дживса, подавали шоколадное печенье.

Майкрофт молча стоял, пока Джеймс помогал Бертраму сесть в автомобиль — и даже укрыл пледом его утратившие юность колени, а затем сел за руль. Майкрофт забрался на заднее сиденье, а Антея села впереди, отчего Джеймс слегка покраснел.

— Нет, — согласился Берти, когда они неторопливо поползли по дороге. — Они, разумеется, были счастливы вместе. Ликующе счастливы — это слово я хочу сказать? — Он задумался на секунду, но потом решил, что, пусть и подобрал неверное наречие, его все равно поняли, и продолжил: — Жаль, конечно, что нельзя того же сказать о детях. Бедняжка Амелия своим поведением разбила сердце матери, и, конечно, они были разочарованы, когда расстроился брак Грега…

Майкрофт поморщился. Берти зарделся.

— Прошу прощения. Совсем забыл о его участии в инциденте с твоим братом.

— Ничего страшного. — Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел в окно, игнорируя боль, пронзившую сердце, от того, что кто-то, кому они оба не были безразличны, упомянул инспектора Лестрейда так запросто. — Инспектор Лестрейд действительно арестовал брата, однако он выполнял свой долг. Он также принял самое деятельное участие в том, чтобы очистить доброе имя Шерлока.

Берти пошевелил пальцами. Он давно бросил курить — бросал как раз тогда, когда Дживс впервые пригласил молодого Майкрофта к ним домой на обед почти в самом начале их знакомства, значит, прошло уже пятнадцать лет. Но когда Берти был смущен или взволнован, было заметно, что ему хотелось закурить — или хотя бы занять чем-нибудь руки.

— А как справляется тот, другой парень? С которым твой брат делил квартиру?

— Доктор Уотсон? — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — Вроде бы неплохо.

— «Вроде бы» — подходящее выражение. Я видел этого доктора на той неделе, и Дживс бы на моем месте сказал про него ту строчку — про то, что, дескать, победно улыбнись, о чем-то там забудь.

— Вы с ним встречались?

— Ну, да. — Берти хватило такта выглядеть смущенным. — Ты же сказал, что он доктор, и я доковылял до его кабинета. Подумал, что мнение второго врача не помешает. Или третьего. — Он посмотрел на лежащие на коленях руки — вывернутые, изуродованные артритом. В прошлом году Берти пришлось оставить игру на фортепьяно, и впервые на своей памяти Майкрофт заметил, что Дживс стал приносить на службу записи. — Мне он показался хорошим парнем. Осмотрел эти руки, задал пару вопросов и сказал все то же, что и Старик Стайлс. Ничего нельзя сделать. Предлагал выписать что-нибудь от боли, но она не такая сильная. Больнее от другого.

Майкрофт вздохнул.

— Я могу поговорить с Дживсом, — предложил он. — Нет никакой необходимости в церемонии, если ее проведение доставляет ему такой дискомфорт. Я могу просто принести бумаги на квартиру, где вы бы их подписали.

— Правда? — Лицо Берти зажглось, как елка в Рождество, и не впервые Майкрофт был вынужден задаться вопросом: так ли уж недогадлив Берти, как кажется, или же Майкрофтом со всей осторожностью манипулируют и подталкивают в нужном направлении. Эту мысль он тут же отверг: со времени появления Ирен Адлер он перестал доверять себе и ставит под сомнение все свои суждения — и до чего это его довело?

Джеймс деликатно постучал по панели, давая понять, что они прибыли на место.

Беркли-Мэншнс величественно поднимался над строениями из стекла и кирпича, небольшое напоминание о периоде истории между войн. Здание, внесенное в список памятников архитектуры «второго порядка» после неистовой (и ужасно забавной) кампании общества по сохранению стиля ар-деко.

Дживс неистово сражался за сохранение жилья, бывшего им с Берти домом почти семьдесят лет, но совершенно и незаметно модернизировал его изнутри. В других квартирах жили, большей частью, молодые толерантные пары. Соседи были убеждены, что Дживс и Берти — любовники, но тактично по этому поводу помалкивали.

Первыми Майкрофт обычно замечал резные пальмовые ветви, однако сегодня с окон на третьем этаже свисал большой баннер, на котором желтыми буквами было написано: «Мы верим в Шерлока Холмса». Майкрофт замер.

— Ах да, — сказал Берти, проследив его взгляд. Антея и Джеймс помогали ему выйти из машины. — Ну, Чарли и Гок, ты знаешь, эти ребята из 3B, оказались большими фанатами блога Уотсона. Гок распечатывал его заметки и приносил мне почитать, когда заваривал чай. Так чертовски мило с его стороны. И сначала они хотели написать это краской из баллончика на стенах, но я подумал, что домоуправление будет возражать, поэтому мы нашли пару старых простыней и веревку и — вот, что вышло. — Занервничав, он посмотрел на Майкрофта. — Разумеется, то, что печатают в газетах — полнейший вздор. Дживс всерьез раздумывал отказаться от подписки на Таймс после того, как они напечатали эту мерзость. Конечно, Таймс совсем не та, с тех пор как тот парень из Австралии до нее добрался, но Дживс все-таки оставил подписку из принципа. Я хочу сказать, что написал редактору чертовски резкое письмо о том, что факты надо проверять. Никогда не видел этого Руперта Брукса по телевидению, и никто из наших соседей тоже. И я знаю, что там у них есть умные ребята. Я хочу сказать, посмотри на себя, на Дживса, да?

У Антеи был такой вид, как будто она всерьез планировала вонзить каблук-стилет Майкрофту в ногу, чтобы напомнить о хороших манерах, но в тот момент Майкрофт об этом даже не догадывался.

Этот слоган он не раз видел по всему Лондону, и в сети, по всему миру. Его писали разными способами и на разных языках, но этот так тщательно продуманный баннер был для него важен настолько, что он не мог выразить словами.

— Добрый день, сэр. — Дживс стоял, протянув руку, чтобы нежно взять мистера Вустера под локоть и заботливо проводить в лифт. — Мистер Гок и Мистер Чарльз Голд были в квартире, они интересуются вашим мнением по поводу баннера.

Майкрофт сглотнул.

— Он превосходен.

— Уверен, юные джентльмены будут чрезвычайно обрадованы, услышав это. — Дживс улыбнулся. — Вы присоединитесь к нам за ланчем? А после будем писать письма.

— Писать письма? — моргнул Майкрофт.

Берти кивнул.

— Видишь ли, Салли Грейблз из 5A — она, по правде сказать, только въехала, — так вот, у нее родилась эта по-настоящему волшебная идея написать письма во все лондонские газеты с требованием провести более тщательное расследование. Похоже, она работает в каком-то благотворительном фонде, который занимается этим за рубежом, и вот там это имеет огромный успех: заключенных отпускают, диктаторов свергают и все такое прочее. И вот, раз за рубежом это работает, значит, сработает и у нас. Мы все ежедневно пишем в разные газеты. Лишняя пара рук всегда нужна.

— Я… — некоторое время Майкрофт не мог говорить. — Нет. Мне нужно вернуться на работу.

Берти выглядел слегка разочарованным.

— Ну что ж, в другой раз?

— Да. — И Майкрофт торопливо забрался в автомобиль.

— Запиши, — сказал он Антее. — Закон об однополых браках. Пусть его перенесут на эту сессию.

Антея подняла бровь, но продолжила печатать.

Майкрофт покачал головой. Если Берти захочет, он поженит их с Дживсом в Вестминстерском Аббатстве.

Дживс, разумеется, скорее всего предпочтет просто заключить брак в отделе регистрации, но все это можно решить. Под звук клавиш «блэкберри» Майкрофт, откинувшись на сиденье, размышлял о том, что необходимо предпринять, чтобы убедить Дживса сделать Берти предложение.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. Клуб «Губная помада» (Junior Lipstick Club) _(здесь и далее прим. перев.)_ — лондонский клуб дебютанток, своеобразный женский аналог клуба «Трутни» в произведениях Вудхауза;  
> 2\. «…Дживс бы на моем месте сказал про него ту строчку — про то, что, дескать, победно улыбнись, о чем-то там забудь» — возможно, в своей собственной оригинальной манере Берти цитирует строки из стихотворения Кристины Россетти Rememeber: «Better by far you should forget and smile // Than that you should remember and be sad». [Оригинал (ссылка)](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/45000/remember-56d224509b7ae); [перевод (ссылка)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896541/chapters/38637077), выполненный dokhtar_vatzzan.  
> 3\. «Конечно, Таймс совсем не та, с тех пор как тот парень из Австралии до нее добрался» — Берти, вероятно, говорит о Ките Руперте Мердоке, предпринимателе и медиамагнате из Австралии. Он приобрел Таймс в 1981 году.


End file.
